countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Mongolia
Mongolia is a country located in eastern Asia. Mongolia is bordered by Russia to the North and China to the South. Mongolia is generally depicted as male, but occasionally makes appearances in the opposite gender. Mongolia is an unknown Countryhuman currently. Description Appearance Mongolia usually wears a traditional faux fur hat and a fancy waistcoat or hoodie. She is occasionally seen in a loose navy t-shirt with baggy jeans. She has gold eyes, which is not normal to the common white with a color tint that is seen in other countries' eyes. Personality Mongolia is seen as a confident and friendly person, and she constantly wants to make new friends. She enjoys the outdoors and spending time with friends. Mongolia loves giving numerous gifts to his friends and family, even though she has very little money. Mongolia is haunted by his violent past, but wishes to move on and start a peaceful life, but is blocked by his PTSD. She can lose her temper sometimes, but it's rare and only happens when she is severely provoked. Interests Mongolia loves to have a good glass of alcohol when having a good time. He also loves tea with milk inside. He loves wrestling and playing cards. Flag Meaning Blue is a traditional color in Mongolia, representing the sky. Red represented their socialist beliefs but now means progress. The symbol to the far left on the flag means self-created, a reference to the country being united together. Nick Names * Mongol * Mogi * Gobi Other Symbols The Sykon Etymology Mongolia comes from the world mong, which means brave. Mongolia also means "Land of the Mongols." History 1945 Mongolian Independence Referendum When the Qing dynasty collapsed, Mongolia, under Bogd Khaan, gained Independence from China. The new Republic of China, however, didn't support this independence and invaded Mongolia. A large war broke out on the northern border, and Mongolia was almost defeated. Bolshevik Russia saw the war and came to Mongolia's aid. With the Republic of China defeated, Russia and Mongolia remained close friends. When Bolshevik Russia fell and the U.S.S.R. came into power, Mongolia remained close and was slowly conquered by the new U.S.S.R. Geography Mongolia has an area of 604,636 square miles. Relationships Family * China - Stepmother - "Had a few problems, but worked them out" * Kazakhstan - Husband (depends on the person) Friends * Philippines - Friend - "Met through South Korea" * Russia - Friends / Drinking buddy * Japan - Best friend * South Korea - Best friend Neutral * China - "Former enemy due to strict rules when being raised" Enemies * North Korea - Enemy Past Versions * Mongol Empire Opinions China Mongolia was raised by China at a young age, but China was strict and controlling. Mongolia can lose its temper when it comes to China but genuinely would like to make up with them. South Korea They get along well and enjoy watching Korean Dramas together. Mongolia thinks of South Korea as cute and goes along with many of the things they do. North Korea He doesn't like North Korea's personality nor actions. Phillippines They hang out occasionally and Mongolia thinks of the Philippines as a really close friend and similar to Mongolia. Russia Mongolia always pays for drinks with Russia and generally likes to get wasted with them. However, Mongolia does want to help Russia move on from USSR's death. Japan Mongolia is friends with Japan and likes to watch anime together sometimes. Sometimes they talk together and show each other aspects of their cultures. Mongolia likes talking with Japan. Trivia * Mongolia was an orphan. * It's rumored Mongolia is really good with cooking, but it is neither confirmed nor denied. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mongolia Category:Everything Category:Asia Category:Buddhist Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:Republics Category:Characters Category:Secular Countries Category:Country Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:UN Members